kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Path
|theme=Cloudy sky, grassland, beach, castle, architecture |icon= |boss=Lololo & Lalala's Revenge, Kracko's Revenge, King Dedede's Revenge, Giant Masked Dedede |common enemies=Babut, Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Cappy, Chip, Glunk, Gordo, Grizzo, Kabu, Key Dee, Masher, Mega Masher, Mini Masher, Mumbies, Nruff, Scarfy, Shotzo, Soarar, Spear Waddle Dee, Squishy, Waddle Dee}} The '''Secret Path' is an area in Dream Land's sky that serves as the sixth and final level in Kirby's Blowout Blast. General Information Aesthetically, the Secret Path is a compilation of the previous five EX levels. Every enemy in the game except Broom Hatter appears here. Each of the five stages ends with a strong enemy, often a boss. Unlike the previous levels, the Secret Path can only be accessed if Kirby earns a gold medal or better on each stage in the game. Unlike the other levels, the player cannot select each stage individually; even if Kirby has completed the Secret Path previously, if he is KO'd at any time, he restarts at the beginning of Stage 1. Stages Stage 1 The platform scrolls from left to right, though Kirby must move toward the Z-axis a few times. In addition to scaled-up enemies, Waddle Dees, Spear Waddle Dees, Chips, Grizzos, Scarfys, Bronto Burts, and Gordos inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets and a battle against Lololo & Lalala's Revenge. Stage 2 The platform scrolls from left to right. This stage puts walls in front of the player's view, forcing him/her to use characters shadows to navigate. Waddle Dees, Gordos, Scarfys, Glunks, Cappies, Key Dees, Squishys, Mumbies, and a Grizzo inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets, as well as battles against a Mini Masher and two Mashers. Stage 3 The platform scrolls from left to right and vice-versa; Kirby must travel forward and back, toward the Z-axis, and upward as he treks through the castle structure. Waddle Dees, Spear Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, Gordos, Scarfys, Grizzos, and Nruffs inhabit this area. There are two gauntlets and a battle against Kracko's Revenge. Stage 4 The platform scrolls from left to right. The camera is remains fixed overhead for most of the stage, and Kirby spends much of his time descending from a higher point. In addition to scaled-up enemies, Bronto Burts, Gordos, Bouncys, Kabus, Soarars, Mumbies, Key Dees, and a Waddle Dee inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets as well as a battle against a Masher and a Mega Masher. Stage 5 The platform scrolls toward the Z-axis. Pits exist all over, so Kirby must frequently jump from platform to platform. In addition to scaled-up enemies, Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, Scarfys, Bouncys, Kabus, Soarars, Shotzos, and Babuts inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets as well as a battle against King Dedede's Revenge. After the king falls off the tower and Kirby poses victoriously, a Sparkling Star descends from the sky and causes him to grow to an enormous size. Like Giant King Dedede's Revenge, Giant Masked Dedede mainly attacks with his huge mallet. New attacks include shooting missiles from his mechanical mallet, firing giant lasers from his mallet, creating fast shock waves by pounding the ground, and Inhaling Gordos while trying to swallow Kirby. To defeat the king, Kirby must Inhale the groups of stars left behind by mallet strikes and spit them out as Blaster Bullets--normal Star Bullets are deflected by the king's mask, and hitting his more vulnerable arms is more challenging to do. Additionally, Blaster Bullets deal significantly more damage than ordinary Star Bullets, and Masked Dedede's Revenge has a great deal of health. Hidden sticker The Secret Path's hidden sticker is located in Stage 4. At the beginning, the player must tilt the camera downward. KBlBl Hidden sticker SP.jpg|Hidden sticker Trivia *When Giant Masked Dedede is defeated and the king shrinks down, he lies on the ground crying. This is a reference to the reaction he has at the end of Kirby's Dream Land's Extra Game.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrAdRAO7I54&t=4m10s Kirby's Dream Land ending (Extra Mode)] *When items (namely Score Coins) appear after completing Stage 2, 3, and 4, they form the letters H, A, and L. This is one of many series references to HAL Laboratory, the studio responsible for developing ''Kirby'' games. *The music that plays in this area is reused in Kirby Star Allies as the music that plays in the challenge room of the Ability Planet area. Gallery KBlBl Secret Path.jpg|Level map References zh:秘密大陆 (卡比吸入大作战) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Sky Category:Grass Category:Sand Category:Castle Category:Final Levels